Aizen's Stolen Diary
by Weeping Blood
Summary: While snooping around, Gin stumbled across Aizen's diary. Although, it comes at a cost. A deadly cost.
1. Gin, The Thief!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo~

Also, I give credit to the fanfiction author xXxTriggerxXx for giving me inspiration from their fanfiction ''Itachis Diary Of Doom''

* * *

A large door creaked open, and a tall silvered hair man with a large smirk sprawn across his lips walked into the room. ''Captain Aiiizeeeen~'' He called out in a melodic tone. The door closed behind him and he realized no one was in the room. His smirk shaped into a frown.

''What a shame, he's not here.'' He said, _almost _disappointed. Something caught his eye as he noticed a small, rectangular book on top of Aizen's white, sheet covered bed.

He chuckled in amusement as he walked over to the object, ''Now what could this be?'' he picked up the book, which apparently had a lock and said ''Aizen's Diary'' on the cover. ''Well this is intriguing, who would've guessed he'd have a-'' his snooping was interrupted by the door opening from behind him. Gin quickly hid the diary inside his robe and looked to see Kaname standing there, looking very unamused.

''Oh, Kaname.'' Gin said with feeling of relief, ''What brings you here?''

''I should be asking you that, Gin.'' Kaname bluntly spoke, ''Why are you in Lord Aizen's room without permission?''

Clearing his throat, Gin went to leave the room quickly ''You're absolutely right, guess it's time for me to leave now. Bye Bye.'' He waved and scurried away from the blind former Shinigami.

Rushing inside of his room, away from anyone or anyhollow, Gin reached into his robe and pulled out the diary.

Gawking at the lock, he attempted to pull and rip it off but it seemed to be glued on. Throwing it on the floor, he aggressively stomped on it, but it seemed to be a Gin proofed lock. Picking it up, he raised an eyebrow and tried to think of a way to unlock the advance technology.

A thought suddenly came to mind when he remembered Rangiku showing him a similar object when they were younger, apparently it needed some sort of 'key'.

* * *

After 7 hours of figuring out how to open it, he managed to find a hairclip and picked the diary lock. Gin would've done a victory shout, but he didn't want to be discovered.

A chuckled escaped his lips as he opened the small, white book. The pages had entries on Aizen's daily thoughts. If possible, Gin's grin were wider than usual. ''Never knew there was this side to Aizen.'' his eyes scanned the first page.

* * *

**_-April 10th_**

_I gave Captain Hirako a haircut while he was sleeping, yet he was angry when he woke up and didn't_

_appreciate my generosity at all. I told him i did it because his hair made him look quite womanly since on occasions _

_he would even get confused for one._

_That's fine though, he doesn't know that soon I will become a god._

_A god, that transcends all. Who has good hair._

_Sincerly,_

_Your very godly, and goodlooking Lieutenant, Aizen._

* * *

''Well, well, aren't you just the most troublesome fella' Aizen.'' Gin chuckled as he finished reading the entry, and closed it. ''Now, this will be quite amusing to read. And _show,_ to some others._'' _a devious look formed on his face, which was a sign that Aizen's future wasn't all too bright. Gin nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the door.

''Excuse me, Mister Ichimaru.'' the door manually opened to reveal the Espada, Nelliel, who remained with a melancholy expression.

''Oh Nelliel... what seems to be the problem?'' He asked, hoping she wasn't sent here to spy on him by Aizen.

''I heard you were in here for over 7 hours yelling, and making weird noises. Is everything alright?'' Concern filled her tone.

''Actually...'' he began fakely coughing, with a hand to cover his mouth ''I'm very sick, and very much insane this very moment so it's best if you leave.''

''What's that you're holding in your hand?'' She raised an eyebrow whilst purposely ignoring his request, her gaze directing at the small book in his hand as her finger point in it's direction.

''What? This?'' He held the diary up, and received a nod as her answer ''It's uh, a book I was given to by...'' Gin sweated nervously trying to hide his restlessness ''Kaname...'' he finally blurted out. A blade flew quickly past his face, nearly piercing his pale-skinned face. He hadn't been this frightened since the time Rangiku nearly murdered him for taking the last cupcake, which was delicious he might add.

''I'm aware that Kaname is blind, which means such an event is impossible.'' She glared at him, knowing his words were a lie. ''That is Lord Aizen's property.''

''Of course it's no-'' Before his sentence was finished, the book disappeared from his grasp and suddenly was in Nelliel's hand. _Damn Espada and their Sonido._

''What is a 'diary'?'' She asked skeptically, observing the odd book. Nelliel had read a variety of books but never seen one such as this one.

''Why don't you read it and find out?'' He suggested with an amused smile.

Nelliel hesitated, since it did _infact _belong to Lord Aizen. Staring at Ichimaru from the corner of her eye, she sighed and opened to a random page in the small book. With a blink, she read the entry outloud.

* * *

-**October 19th**

_Me,Kaname, and that other guy were searching Hueco Mundo and had found the most intriguing Vaste Lorde. _

_She looks like a shark._

_Much more glamorous than that irritating, childish Nelliel that Nnoitra, keeps as Captain Hirako would say ''Bitchin' about''_

_Frankly, I think I have an idea about who the new tecera Espada is going to be._

_Sincerly, _

_your transcending god, Aizen._

* * *

Nelliel stood silent, and shut the diary closed. No words were spoken, until Gin found himself having the book flung at his face. An angry Nelliel walked out of his room.

''I wonder what else he wrote about our little Espada friends in here~''

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't resist writing this. Review and maybe I'll update if this is good enough.**


	2. Curiosity Killed The Panther?

A/N: Hmmm, didn't expect people to like this. It seemed cheesy in my opinion. But if you want more, then I'll grant your wish~ :3

Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Regardless if it being odd, the former Shinigami, and Espada had breakfast together in their large dining room. Everyone ate their meals, often recieving death glares from each other. Although, Gin sat at the right end of the dining table, sipping his tea and taking a peak into the diary under the table.

* * *

**-May 11**

I am not pleased.

My milk keeps on disappearing, and I haven't the slightest idea why.

Everyone should be aware of how I shall react when I don't get the kind of tea that I want.

But, due to my high level of intelligence I will set up a carton of my milk where I can survelliance the activity of whoever keeps on snatching it.

Yes, indeed. This plan shall not fail.

Although, I have heard that _'cats' _have a strong craving for milk. So I have an idea on who I'm going to have suffer.

Sincerly,

Your very intelligent, and transcending god, Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

Gin happened to let out a chuckle, catching the attention of the Sexta Espada.

''The hell you laughing about, Ichimaru?'' He gave the silver haired man a deathly glare.

The former squad 3 captain froze, ''Oh uh, just remembering an old joke a friend told me.'' Gin stood up and hid the diary in his sleeve, ''Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go take a little walk.'' he quickly scurried out of the dining room to avoid any unwanted attention, and let out a sigh of relief once he was in the hallway.

''It's a good thing Aizen's out looking for more Vaste Lorde, or else I would've been caught by now.'' He took the diary out and read another entry.

* * *

**-May 12**

From here on out, I officially shall have a deep hatred for cats. All kinds of cats. And the cats I will particularly hate the most is _''Panthers''._

That despicable Sexta Espada have been stealing my milk.

This explains why he's been hiding in his room more than usual.

In punishment, I shall order Tousen to drench Grimmjow's room in water. Extra COLD water, to make him suffer even more.

It should be a lesson to all of these lowly arrancars that, no one is to disturb me or my tea on any circumstances.

Sincerely,

your not very amused, and still tea craving transcending god, Sosuke Aizen.

* * *

''So that's why the poor kitty was so grumpy that week.'' Gin snickered in amusement, only to have the diary snatched out of his hands. He caught Grimmjow with an malign look in his eyes.

''Grimmjow... what a pleasant surprise...'' Gin sweated nervously, backing away from the Espada.

''I wanna know just what's so goddamn funny.'' The Sexta ignorantly opened the diary, his eyes scanning through one of the pages. Apparently he happened to read the entry Gin finished reading moments ago, and his entire being froze.

''Like they say, curiosity killed the _cat.''_ Gin purposely mocked, with a chuckle.

Grimmjow practically growled under his breath, ''That damn... bastard.'' He clenched the book so hard, his arm was shaking. Throwing it on the floor, he began forming a cero in his hand to destroy it.

''WAIT, NO!'' Gin jumped in front to protect the diary, only to get blown several walls back. Fortunately, the diary was saved, unfortunately, Gin got bruises in places that no one would want bruises at.

Groaning irritatedly, Gin dusted himself off and stood on his feet. Looking around, he noticed he was in a room he really did not want to be in.

''Why the fuck are you in my room?'' A malice voice hissed, Gin looked behind him to see a very pissed off Nnoitra.

''Oh kami, kill me now.'' Gin muttered. ''Oh don't mind me, I was just flying in to say hello.'' he rubbed the back of his head nervously before cowardly running out of the Espada's room.

Gin soon learned that Nnoitra wasn't the type to let visitors out without a fight when he was nearly shot with a yellow cero from behind. And due to to several swears, and death threads, Gin feared for his future.

A idea soon pumped into the former captain's head, since most of the Espada were actually afraid of him, then maybe he could use that to his advantage. Clearing his throat, Gin called out ''Bankai...''

Suddenly everything quieted down, and a smirk was plastered over Gin's face. ''Scaredy cat~''

But for one day, even Gin has had enough of cats. ESPECIALLY, panthers.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but, I don't think it's the type of story that needs to be long. xP

Hope you reviewers like it.

Also, I'll try to update faster. I promise. Just review, that's all I ask.


End file.
